flamingoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Mingo
=Roster= Debut: Smash Bros. 64 *Mario *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus *Yoshi *Kirby *Fox *Pikachu *Luigi *Ness *Captain Falcon *Jigglypuff Debut: Super Smash Bros. Melee *Peach *Bowser *Ice Climbers *Zelda *Falco *Marth *Young Link *Ganondorf *Mewtwo *Mr. Game and Watch Debut: Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Meta Knight *Pit *Zero Suit Samus *Wario *Snake *Ike *Pokemon Trainer *Diddy Kong *Lucario *Lucas *King Dedede *Olimar *R.O.B. *Wolf Debut: Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U *Villager *Mega Man *Wii Fit Trainer *Rosalina & Luma *Little Mac *Greninja *Dark Pit *Mii Brawler *Mii Swordfighter *Mii Gunner *Palutena *Pac-Man *Robin *Shulk *Bowser Jr. *Duck Hunt *Ryu *Cloud *Bayonetta Debut: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *Inkling *Ridley *Simon *Daisy *Dark Samus *King K. Rool *Isabelle *Incineroar *Pirahna Plant *Joker Debut: Super Smash Bros. Mingo *Steve *Geno *Captain Syrup *Dixie Kong *Vaati *Ravio *Impa *Prince Fluff *Krystal *Scizor *Golurk *Tsareena *Black Shadow *Porky *Hades *Spring Man *Twintelle *Mr. AR *Monita *Rhythm Troupe *Bomberman *Chibi-Robo *Shantae *Shovel Knight *Maxwell *Cooking Mama *Doomfist Mario Gimmick: Jumpman - Whenever Mario performs a footstool jump, he deals 5% damage. Neutral B *'Fireball' - Mario shoots forth a fireball. *??? *??? *??? Up B *'Super Jump Punch' - Mario performs a diagonal jump. If this attack hits an enemy, coins fall out of them. *'F.L.U.D.D. Flight' - Mario uses his F.L.U.D.D. to shoot upwards. Mario doesn't deal any damage when using this, but the player can button mash to prolong this move. *'Launch Star' - Mario uses a weaker version of Rosalina's Launch Star to shoot upwards. *'Tanooki Leaf' - Mario temporarily dons the Tanooki Suit to fly a short distance in any given direction. Side B *'F.L.U.D.D.' - Mario blasts opponents with water from his F.L.U.D.D. device, dealing no damage but pushing enemies back a fair distance. It can be charged and aimed at an angle. *'Cappy' - Mario throws Cappy forward like a boomerang. If this attack hits an enemy, Mario takes control of their movements for two seconds. Afterwards, Mario jumps out of them. *??? *??? Final Smash: Mario Finale - Mario unleashes a massive barrage of fireballs, coming out in two intertwining streams. If any fireballs make contact with the floor, small flames that damage enemies will linger after the move is finished. Donkey Kong Steve Neutral B *'Place Dirt' - Steve places a dirt block in front of him. These blocks can block off fighters and projectiles, but this includes Steve himself. Both Steve and his assailants can destroy these blocks, but while Steve only takes a simple attack to destroy blocks, to enemies these blocks can soak up to 10% damage before being destroyed. There can only be up to five blocks present on-stage, so if Steve places a block while the threshold is met, the first block he placed will disappear to make place for the new one. *'Place Dispenser' - Steve places a dispenser in front of him. The dispenser constantly fires random projectiles such as arrows, fireworks, eggs, and snowballs in the direction the block is facing for 5 seconds before disappearing. It can take up to 5% damage before being destroyed. *'Place TNT' - Steve places a block of TNT in front of him. When this block is present on-stage, Steve's Neutral B will be replaced by a spark coming from a Flint and Steel. The spark damages enemies, but the real kicker is that if the spark makes contact with the TNT, the block will start making hissing sounds before creating a large explosion. *'Place Piston' - Steve places a piston in front of him, with a button attached to its backside. Whenever the button is attacked, the piston will activate, damaging and pushing back enemies a fair distance. Up B *'Ender Pearl' - Steve throws an Ender Pearl in a certain direction, acting as an arcing projectile. When the pearl hits a surface, Steve will teleport to that location at the cost of 3% inflicted on the player. Alternatively, the player can press Up B while the Ender Pearl is still mid-air to teleport prematurely. Doing this, however, damages Steve a bit more. *'Piston Launch' - Steve uses a piston to launch himself upwards. When this move is used on the ground, it will be powered by a flickering power source that causes it to constantly activate. *'Flock Carry' - Steve calls on the help of three parrots to carry him into the air. While this move goes a fair distance, all of the parrots are able to be killed, leaving Steve quite vulnerable if all three die. *'Slime Block' - Steve uses a slime block to spring upwards. This block can be used by enemy fighters, as well as being destructible. Side B *'Minecart' - Steve hops on a minecart, charging forward a sizeable distance. He can get off at any time by pressing Side B during the ride. *'Send Wolf' - Steve throws forth a bone, summoning a tamed wolf. Once the wolf gets the bone, it begins to play with the item, serving as a small hazard for enemy fighters. If the wolf meets an enemy before it gets the bone, however, it will begin to "play" with the fighter instead, dealing a bunch of damage. *'Horseback' - Steve calls forth a galloping horse. By holding the button, Steve can get on the horse and control it for a short amount of time, allowing for high jumps and ride-attacks. *'Trident Throw' - Steve equips a trident, winding his arm back before throwing it forward. The longer this move is charge, the farther the trident will go. Down B *'Drink Potion' - Steve drinks one of five potions. The effects of each potion only lasts for eight seconds, and there is a long cooldown once a potion is used up. Multiple potion effects can be equipped, however. **'Potion of Regeneration' - Steve drinks a potion that restores his health over a period of time. **'Potion of Swiftness' - Steve drinks a potion that increases his speed. **'Potion of Strength' - Steve drinks a potion that increases his attack power. **'Potion of Leaping' - Steve drinks a potion that increases his jump height. **'Potion of the Turtle Master' - Steve drinks a potion that decreases his speed and jump height but increases his defences and prevents him from being knocked around. *'Eat Food' - Steve eats up a randomised foodstuff over time, restoring his health. However, it takes Steve some amount of time to eat these food items and will only receive its benefits when fully eaten. Additionally, once Steve pulls out a food item, another type of food cannot be pulled out until the one he first equipped is eaten. **'Cookie' - Restores 1%. **'Chorus Fruit' - Restores 2%; teleports you in a chosen direction. **'Apple' - Restores 3%. **'Cooked Chicken' - Restores 5%. **'Golden Apple' - Restores 8%; restores an additional 4% over time and increases Steve's defences for two seconds. *'Firework Rocket' - Steve makes a firework rocket fly into the air. After a few seconds, the rocket will create a medium-sized explosion. The rocket can also explode from collision with stage geometry or player intervention. *'Lava Bucket' - Steve empties out a bucket of lava in front of him, creating a small puddle of lava that damages enemies that step on it. When the lava is spilt, this move turns into a simple bucket-scooping attack that can scoop back up the lava puddle if close enough. The lava remains on the ground for only eight seconds before disappearing. When the lava disappears or is emptied off the stage, the lava will appear back in Steve's bucket in eight seconds. Final Smash: Beginning of the End - Steve builds an End Portal, unleashing the wrath of the End. As endermen and shulkers spawn across the stage, the Ender Dragon herself wreaks havoc by spraying her dragon breath at enemy fighters. At the end of this attack, the End Portal sucks everything back in and disappears. Ravio Gimmick: Energy Gauge - Ravio possesses an energy gauge that is used to fuel most of his special moves. While he's helpless when this meter is depleted, it constantly regenerates over time. Neutral B *'Bomb' - Ravio equips a bomb. This bomb can be thrown to create a sizeable explosion. *'Hookshot' - Ravio uses a hookshot to grab onto a ledge or opponent. Unlike Link's Clawshot, Ravio is instead pulled towards the enemy. If timed correctly, Ravio can perform a devastating attack as he's pulled in. *'Mole Hammer' - Ravio whacks a mole with his hammer, causing a column to rise from under him. This column disappears after a while. *'Bottled Bee' - Ravio releases a bee from a bottle that swirls around him once before retreating. If an opponent comes in contact with Ravio when this is happening, the bee will begin to assault them for a few seconds. While the bee can be killed while it's swirling around Ravio, it cannot be damaged once it begins swarming an opponent. Up B *'Tornado Rod' - Ravio uses a Tornado Rod to lift himself high into the sky. This creates a small whirlwind around himself, disorienting any opponents caught in it. *'Sheerow' - Ravio's companion, Sheerow, carries him into the air. This move doesn't go very far, but it doesn't drain Ravio's Energy Gauge. *'Sand Lift' - Ravio uses a Sand Rod to boost himself upwards. This creates a trail of sand that damages enemies. *'Scoot Fruit' - Ravio eats a Scoot Fruit, transporting him a short distance in whichever direction is chosen. This move doesn't drain Ravio's Energy Gauge. Side B *'Fire Rod' - Ravio uses a Fire Rod to create a small tornado of fire in front of him. This tornado travels a short distance before dissipating, dealing lingering fire damage to opponents. *'Ice Rod' - Ravio uses an Ice Rod to drop a block of ice in front of him. If the *'Bow' - Ravio fires an arrow. It deals middling damage, but is not required to be charged. *'Boomerang' - Ravio throws a boomerang forth, which returns to him. Down B *'Ravio's Bracelet' - Ravio uses his bracelet to merge into the floor as a painting version of himself. While in this state, he avoids all attacks, but once his Ea *'Sand Column' - Ravio uses a Sand Rod to erect a column of sand in front of him. Opponents who are caught by it are launched upwards, and the column disappears over time. *'Foul Fruit' - Ravio takes a bit out of a Foul Fruit, causing him to squeal loudly. Enemy fighters near enough to the squeal will become incapacitated for a second. This move doesn't drain Ravio's Energy Gauge. *'Purple Potion' - Ravio drinks a purple potion, letting out progressively larger shockwaves as he finishes it. Final Smash: Yuga - Ravio cowers off the stage as a rip in reality begins to form in the middle of the screen. Shortly after, Yuga erupts from the tear, firing up to five blasts from her wand that turn opponents into paintings. Once she's finished, Yuga makes all the paintings explode, releasing everyone who was turned. Doomfist Gimmick: The Best Defense... - Whenever one of Doomfist's specials hits an enemy, a weak shield forms around him that reduces damage. Neutral B *'Hand Cannon' - Doomfist fires a short-ranged burst from his left fist. It requires ammunition, but it automatically recharges over time. *'Charge Cannon' - Doomfist fires a single concentrated blast from his left fist. The longer he charges it, the more powerful the burst becomes. *'Rapid Cannon' - Doomfist fires a steady stream of bursts from his fist. This does little damage, but is more consistent. *'Pump Up' - Doomfist focuses intently for a second, temporarily boosting his attack power for the next few seconds. If the player tries to use this move consecutively, this move becomes much slower. Up B *'Rising Uppercut' - Doomfist launches into the air with an electrically-charged uppercut. Enemies hit with this attack are knocked into the air as well. *'Rising Recoil' - Doomfist smashes his fist into the ground, causing him to be launched into the air. This move launches him much farther on the ground than in the air. *'Rising Cannon' - Doomfist uses a burst from his fist to launch himself forward. This move can be used consecutively, but it doesn't launch him very far and it consumes ammo. *??? Side B *'Rocket Punch' - Doomfist charges up his fist, eventually launching forward in a devastating punch. If an opponent is punched into a wall, the damage they receive is doubled. *??? *??? *??? Down B *'Seismic Slam' - Doomfist leaps forward to smash the ground, knocking enemies hit by the shockwave towards him. *'Seismic Shock' - Doomfist smashes the ground in front of him, sending forth a small shockwave. *??? *??? *'Final Smash: Meteor Strike' - Doomfist leaps into the sky off-screen, then crashes back down with devastating effects. When in the air, the player can control where Doomfist lands.